Vlarin song fics
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: Vlarin song fics, not connected like my other one, they're just random
1. I won't give up

**When I look into your eyes****  
****It's like watching the night sky****  
****Or a beautiful sunrise****  
****Well, there's so much they hold**

Vlad looked at Erin, for what was the first time since she'd left. Even though he might not want to admit it anymore he still loved her. And then she left.

**And just like them old stars****  
****I see that you've come so far****  
****To be right where you are****  
****How old is your soul?****  
**  
He went to Paris. Not to find her, but to be alone; the peace was working, he just needed a break. Then he saw her, battered and bruised, and he wanted to help, but he didn't know how she would react when she saw him.

**Well, I won't give up on us****  
****Even if the skies get rough****  
****I'm giving you all my love****  
****I'm still looking up****  
**  
He sighed and went over to her. She looked up with emotionless eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly.

"I needed to leave, just for a bit," he said. She smiled.

"I don't why I'm about to say this but I missed you, I really did." Vlad smirked. "Stop it! God, you're such an arse sometimes." He raised his eyebrow and she sighed. "But I love you for it." He smiled, then remembered why he'd come to her in the first place.

"We have to get you cleaned up. What happened?"

"It's a long story," she said, then started to explain what had happened.

**And when you're needing your space****  
****To do some navigating****  
****I'll be here patiently waiting****  
****To see what you find****  
**  
"I need space, Vlad!" she said, as they were arguing about what had happened to her a couple of months ago, again.

"What if he comes back again, I don't want to leave you," he said. She sighed and stroked his cheek. "Please, Vlad- for me," she whispered; he nodded and went away to do his own thinking.

**'Cause even the stars they burn****  
****Some even fall to the earth****  
****We've got a lot to learn****  
****God knows we're worth it****  
****No, I won't give up**

After a while, Vlad went back to see how she was and then he saw _him._ Vlad pinned him against the wall.

"Get away from her!" he shouted; Malik just smirked.

"And if I don't?" he asked. Vlad smirked, then Erin came behind Vlad and said, "He'll dust you. I don't care if he does; he's my first love and always will be, got it?"

"As if I would go out with a slut like you!" Malik said. Erin hissed along with Vlad, only Vlad's sounded more threatening. Erin's hiss sounded like an upset one because she really was upset, but then again she thought, 'How dare he?'

"Just go before I do something," Vlad said, glaring at him.

Malik smirked. "With pleasure," he said, as Vlad let him go and he sped out of the apartment where Vlad and Erin were.  
**  
****I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily****  
****I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make****  
****Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use****  
****The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake****  
****And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend****  
****For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn****  
****We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in****  
****I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Vlad said. Erin smiled and did something she had been desperate to do since he got to Paris: kiss him.

**I won't give up on us****  
****Even if the skies get rough****  
****I'm giving you all my love****  
****I'm still looking up, still looking up.**

That night both of them were lying next to each other and looking up at the stairs, before Erin put her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep.

**A/n: hope you enjoyed I didn't do the whole song because it would just repeat it. Also I really wanted to do a song fic and I thought of this at lunchtime and I got this song in my head! Don't forget to R&R, favourite and follow and this might be a multi-chapter thing of different song fics but I'm not sure yet so for now it's just a one shot song fic.**


	2. Please Don't Let Me Go

Please Don't Let Me Go

Summary: just a song fic of Vlarin, talking about never wanting to let them go.

**Where do I begin?  
Should I tell you how bad I need you now?  
Yeah, you're underneath my skin  
But I'm confused, my head is spinning all around**

"Where do I begin, Erin?" Vlad asked as he tried to explain to her how bad he needed her right then.

"You tell me Vlad, why do you keep coming here?"

"You're underneath my skin Erin, I can't get you out of my mind, I'm confused, because my head is spinning."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Vlad sighed.

"I don't know."

**I waited so long  
I need to know, darling, what is on your mind**

"I've tried to get you out of my mind, but I can't and I've waited so long, I know one thing, that's it, promise."

"And what's that?"

"What's on your mind?" he asked, she looked at him,

"A lot of things, one of them is that I can't get you out of my mind either, I mean Malik's supposedly my boyfriend and he doesn't even care about me."

**Normally I try to run and I might even want to hide  
'Cause I never knew what I wanted 'til I looked into your eyes  
So am I in this alone? What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you, baby, please don't let me go**

"You know a time like this I would try to run and maybe even want to hide."

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"I never knew until the first time I looked into your eyes and I knew you were the one I wanted. I just need a sign."

"So you're looking for a sign."

"To explain that you feel the same way as I do, Erin, please don't let me go." He said

**Baby, please don't let me go  
No, please don't let me go  
Baby, no, no, no, no  
Ba, da, ba, de, da, da**

Then Vlad started singing the chorus to "Please Don't Let Me Go." Erin giggled and smiled.

**What else can I say?  
(Can I say)  
My heart is b-beating double time, yeah  
And do you feel the same?  
(Do you feel the same)  
Don't leave me in the dark, no  
But baby, don't put out this spark, no**

**Give me the information I need, 1, 2, 3**

"What else can I say, Erin. If my heart could beat, it would beat double time. Do you feel the same? Erin, please don't leave me in the dark and don't put out the spark we had. Please don't let me go. I love you, so much."

"Just give me the information I need." He said, _1,2,3 _they thought at the same time and with that, they kissed.

"Baby?" Erin asked. Vlad smiled.

"Please don't let me go?" she asked, Vlad chuckled.

"Never." He whispered, and spun her around and kissed her passionately, with her kissing back the same. He picked her up and lead her to his room, with Erin slamming the door shut with her foot.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Dear Darlin' preview

Dear Darlin'

**Dear Darlin' please excuse my writing**

**I can't stop my hands from shaking**

'**cause I'm cold and alone tonight**

Vlad was writing to Erin, he was worried what she would say. His hands were shaking and he was so alone and cold he just wanted someone there with him.

Erin on the other hand got the letter and was reading. She put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying.

**I miss you and nothing hurts like no, you**

**And no-one understand what we went through**

**It was short, it was sweet we tried**

He missed Erin so much, it hurt so much. No-one understood what they went through. People knew but they didn't understand what happened. It was short and sweet and they tried, but he couldn't stop thinking about her and kept having flashbacks of him and Erin, he started crying he wanted her back so much and it hurt so much that he thought he couldn't get her back because she was in Paris and he was here cold and alone.

Erin was crying, so she went to him, she felt so alone as well she wanted him back, she loved him so much.

A/n: hope you enjoyed. I will add more to it if people want to see the whole song, so bye for now and please R&R, favourite and follow Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx *waves*


End file.
